Derrière le masque
by Ephe'ji
Summary: Lors d'une mission de routine, Heero découvre que Duo n'est pas forcément exactement tel qu'il l'imagine... Le début de cette one shot est d'Ephemeris, la fin est d'Heiji


Titre : Derrière le masque

Auteur : Heiji et Ephemeris

Couple : Surprise...

Résumé : Lors d'une mission de routine, Heero découvre que Duo n'est pas exactement comme il l'imagine...

Disclaimer : Ils sont pas à moi... Hélas... Ni à Ephemeris d'ailleurs...

Ceci est le second oneshot d'un type de défi que Ephemeris et moi, Heiji avons décidé d'écrire. le prinicipe est simple, un de nous deux écrit le début d'une oneshot que l'autre est chargé de terminer...Dans ce oneshot, c'est Ephemeris qui s'est chargé du début et moi ( donc Heiji ) de la fin... Le changement d'auteur se fait au trait de coupure.

Comme l'a dit Ephemeris dans notre précédent défi, le principe ressemble assez à un cadavre exquis... En espérant que ça vous plaise... Bonne lecture !

Chapitre unique :

Encore une mission. Ils venaient à peine d'arriver dans leur nouvelle planque que déjà, ils avaient reçu un nouvel ordre. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'une infiltration pour récupérer des documents. Une mission qui paraissait bien calme comparée aux dernières qu'ils avaient tous eues à accomplir ; une épidémie d'explosion avait touché bon nombre de bases d'Oz sans que le virus n'ait été trouvé.

" Encore une mission ! " s'exclama Quatre. " Je sais bien que nous oeuvrons pour la paix et que le plus vite nous éradiquons Oz, le mieux c'est, mais s'ils continuent à nous faire travailler sans arrêt comme ça, on ne sera plus bons à rien ! "

" Je suis d'accord avec Quatre," ajouta Trowa. " Heero, tu pourrais pas leur dire de ralentir un peu la cadence, histoire qu'on puisse récupérer. "

Heero acquiesça. Il savait très bien que ses compagnons avaient raison, mais J se faisait très exigent depuis quelques temps. Mais cela avait des répercutions qui pouvaient devenir dangereuses pour leur groupe. Les missions se faisant souvent de nuit, les cinq garçons manquaient grandement de sommeil et leurs facultés en étaient réduites.

De plus, Trowa et Quatre avaient beaucoup été sollicités ces derniers temps et ne voyaient sans doute pas cette mission d'un bon œil. Et comme l'infiltration ne nécessitait que trois d'entre eux, Heero prit la décision qu'il irait, lui, accompagné de Duo et de Wufei. Ainsi, les deux autres pourraient bien se reposer en attendant la prochaine mission.

" Ce soir, vous resterez tous les deux ici, reprenez des forces. La mission sera assurée par Duo, Wufei et moi. Je vais aller les avertir. "

" Merci Heero, " lui dit Quatre, soulagé.

Après cet échange, Heero sortit dans le jardin où il trouva Wufei qui méditait. Il n'aimait pas déranger le garçon dans ses exercices, mais ils avaient une mission à préparer. Il l'interpella une fois arrivé près de lui.

" On a une mission d'infiltration pour ce soir. On part tous les deux avec Duo. "

" Infiltration pour récupérer quoi ? "

" Des documents traitant d'un projet de construction de nouvelles armes qui pourraient être très dangereuses. Ils veulent qu'on les leur enlève et qu'on en efface toute trace. "

Wufei acquiesça. Il se releva et se mit face à Heero.

" Donc, j'imagine, toi qui effaces les données de leur système informatique, Duo qui s'infiltre pour récupérer les dossiers papier et moi qui vous couvre de l'extérieur. "

" Exactement, comme d'habitude. "

" Bien, je vais me préparer. "

Wufei contourna Heero et rentra dans la maison pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Heero se mit alors à chercher Duo pour lui donner la même explication qu'à Wufei, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il fit d'abord le tour de la maison pour voir s'il n'était pas dehors, mais, ne le trouvant pas, il retourna à l'intérieur.

Après avoir fait le tour des pièces sans l'avoir trouvé, il ressortit et se dirigea vers l'endroit où ils avaient caché leurs Gundams. Evidemment, Duo s'y trouvait, près de son Deathscythe à qui il parlait, comme à son habitude.

" Tu as bien travaillé hier. Je suis content qu'on fasse équipe, tu es un bon compagnon. "

Heero était habitué d'entendre Duo parler à son Gundam, et les autres pilotes aussi. Chacun d'eux ressentait des sentiments particuliers pour sa machine de guerre, comme si c'était une vraie personne alors, de voir Duo parler au Deathscythe n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour Heero à cet instant. Il avança encore un peu et l'interpella. Duo se retourna et Heero lui dit :

" Nous devons repartir en mission ce soir, Wufei, toi et moi. Infiltration, comme d'habitude. Tu peux rentrer que je vous explique en détail comment ça va se passer ? "

" Pas de problème Heero, je te suis. "

Duo se leva et suivit son compagnon jusqu'à la maison qu'ils allaient habiter pour deux jours, tout au plus. Une fois rassemblés, Heero expliqua aux deux autres la procédure qu'ils allaient suivre et qui consistait, pour Heero et Duo, à passer par le système de ventilation, de pénétrer pour l'un dans le bureau du général de la base, pour l'autre dans la salle de contrôle informatique.

" Il faut rester très discret et si nous nous faisons prendre, éliminer les obstacles dans le plus grand silence possible. Il vaudrait mieux éviter d'avoir à encore une fois faire sauter la base. "

" T'inquiète pas Heero, on va te faire ça dans un calme absolu, " lui répondit Duo qui semblait presque heureux de repartir en mission.

" Et pour toi, Wufei, tu nous couvres de l'extérieur et tu nous préviens au moindre mouvement suspect que tu vois. Tu nous attendras avec les Gundams ici, " termina-t-il en montrant l'endroit sur un plan.

Wufei acquiesça et se leva pour retourner à ses exercices de méditation. Heero et Duo, eux, montèrent à leur chambre commune pour préparer leurs affaires en prévision de la mission. Une fois dans la pièce, Duo entama la conversation.

" Où sont Trowa et Quatre ? "

" Ils dorment, ils sont épuisés par toutes ces missions. J'ai demandé à J de ralentir le rythme, on est tous crevés et on va finir par vraiment mourir si, à cause de la fatigue, nos réflexes finissent par ne plus nous répondre. "

Duo hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Il ferma le sac qu'il était en train de préparer et se coucha sur son lit.

" Bon, je vais me reposer un peu avant qu'on parte. Tu me réveilleras. "

Ce que Heero fit deux heures plus tard, alors qu'il était l'heure de partir. Les trois pilotes se dirigèrent vers leurs Gundams et prirent place chacun dans le sien avant de décoller. Heero était en tête, Wufei derrière lui et Duo fermait la marche.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans les environs de la base et s'arrêtérent au point où Wufei devait les attendre. Heero et Duo descendirent et, après avoir testé leurs oreillettes qui les reliaient à Wufei, ils partirent en direction de la base.

" Soyez prudents les gars. "

" Si tu fais ton boulot pour qu'on soit pas surpris par derrière, tout ira bien, Wuffy. "

" Ta gueule Maxwell et reviens en vie. "

Les deux garçons arrivèrent bientôt devant la bouche d'aération par laquelle ils devaient s'introduire. Heero défit la grille et se hissa dans le trou, suivi par Duo. Ils rampérent sur une certaine distance avant que l'homme de tête ne s'arrête et se retourne vers son compagnon.

" La salle informatique est là. Je descends et tu continues jusqu'au bureau. Dès que j'ai fini, je te rejoins. "

" Ok, tout de suite. "

Heero se laissa descendre dans la salle qui n'avait pas de protection particulière, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme.

" Bande d'amateurs. "

Il se dirigea directement vers l'ordinateur central et entra dans le système sans la moindre difficulté. Depuis le temps qu'il faisait ce genre de manipulations dans les systèmes d'Oz, il connaissait toutes leurs astuces et arrivait à passer les barrières avec une facilité qui lui laissait un arrière goût de frustration de ne pas pouvoir utiliser ses capacités de hacker dans toute leur splendeur.

Rapidement, trop rapidement pour que ce soit amusant même, il trouva le fichier qu'il devait détruire et en fit des confettis électroniques tout en effaçant toute trace d'existence de ce fichier qui avait cessé de vivre. Cette opération terminée, il contacta Wufei.

" J'ai terminé, je vais retrouver Duo. Toujours rien à l'horizon ? "

" Rien du tout, j'en suis malade. J'aurai servi à rien dans cette mission et ça m'a encore volé une nuit de sommeil. "

" On sera là dans un quart d'heure s'il n'y a rien qui se met en travers de notre route. "

Là-dessus, Heero coupa la communication et se dirigea vers le bureau où était censé être Duo. Mais alors qu'il arrivait près de la pièce, il trouva la porte ouverte et le bureau vide. Duo y était donc entré et en était même ressorti, mais où était-il allé ? Il entendit alors des petits rires provenant d'un couloir pas très loin de là et il s'en approcha.

En jetant un coup d'œil dans le couloir, restant caché, il vit une bonne dizaine de soldats étendus au sol, baignant dans une marre de sang gigantesque avec en leur centre, debout, Duo qui tenait à la main un couteau ensanglanté. Les rires que Heero avait entendus provenaient de son compagnon qui regardait son œuvre avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

Doucement, Heero recula jusqu'à la porte du bureau et appela Duo par son oreillette. Ce dernier lui répondit avec sa voix habituelle et il tourna l'angle du couloir pour réapparaître devant Heero comme il était avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

" Mission accomplie, j'ai le dossier. On peut y aller. "

" Bien, on y va, Wufei nous attend, " termina Heero, se retournant pour prendre le chemin inverse.

Tout le long du trajet de retour, Heero fut hanté par ce qu'il avait vu. Le Duo qu'il avait vu au milieu de ces cadavres, il ne l'avait pas reconnu et cet être lui faisait peur. Que lui arrivait-il ?

* * *

Heero ne comprenait vraiment pas... Pendant tout le trajet de retour, Heero n'arrêta pas de jeter des coups d'oeils discrets à Duo qui fatigué, semblait sur le point de s'endormir... 

Arrivé à leur planque, Wufei et Duo se précipitérent à l'étage pour aller se coucher. Duo se retourna dans les escaliers pour parler à Heero resté en bas :

" Heero, tu viens ? "

Heero fit un signe négatif de la tête puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. Duo hésita quelques secondes puis finalement monta se coucher.

Heero resta seul dans la cuisine plusieurs heures sans s'en rendre compte, il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il avait vu. Des milliers de questions envahissaient son esprit.

Vers cinq heures du matin, une personne débarqua dans la cuisine sans que Heero ne la remarque au premier abord. Ce n'est que lorsque cette personne lui parla qu'il remarqua sa présence.

" Déjà debout Heero ? "

Heero sursauta ce qui surpris Quatre. Quatre aussitôt regarda de plus près Heero et remarqua les cernes qu'Heero avait sous les yeux.

" Heero ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? "

Heero fixa Quatre.

Toute la nuit, il avait tourné ce qu'il avait vu dans tous les sens pour y trouver une réponse et il n'avait rien trouvé.

Pas le moindre début d'explication.

Pas la moindre hypothèse.

Et cette vision de Duo commençait à la torturer.

Heero réfléchit quelques secondes après tout il savait que s'il disait quelque chose à Quatre, cela resterait entre Quatre et lui. De plus, Quatre étant le meilleur ami de Duo, s'il fallait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, il savait que Quatre serait le premier à intervenir. Finalement convaincu, il se décida à tout raconter à Quatre.

Heero pas très adroit dans ce domaine hésita puis finalement trouva les mots pour s'expliquer. Quatre attentif s'assit face à lui pour l'écouter. Au fur et à mesure que le récit d'Heero avançait le visage de Quatre se fit moins souriant et plus dur. Lorsque Heero eu fini Quatre ne parut pas surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre au contraire, le visage de Quatre avait plutôt l'air grave.

" Ainsi, tu as vu Shinigami... "

Heero fronça les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension.

" Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça, mais Duo n'a pas eu une enfance facile, tu sais. Il a longtemps était seul et sans protection... En grandissant, il s'est crée sa propre protection, Shinigami. "

Heero regarda Quatre stupéfait.

" Tu veux dire que Duo est schizophrène ? "

Quatre se mordit la lèvre.

" Je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses aussi facilement diagnostiquer ce qu'à Duo. Mais Duo en est pleinement conscient, il lui parle même parfois... "

Heero repensa au moment où il avait vu Duo avant leur départ. Il ne parlait pas à son gundam, il parlait à Shinigami !

" Mais pourquoi ce nom, Shinigami ? Et pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parler ? "

" Ca ce n'est pas à moi d'y répondre... Si tu veux en savoir plus demande à Duo... Mais ne le juge pas sans savoir, je t'en prie. "

Quatre quitta son siège pour préparer du café pour lui et Heero. Heero à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées réfléchissait aux quelques réponses que Quatre venait de lui apporter. Lorsque Quatre posa la tasse devant Heero, celui-ci la pris en murmurant un léger " merci" avant de se diriger vers la chambre qu'il partagé avec Duo.

Heero entra sans bruit dans la chambre et regarda Duo dormir. Comme d'habitude Duo prenait toute la place dans le lit qu'il occupait. On aurait dit un ange qui dormait.

Mais comment cet ange pouvait-il garder un si lourd secret ?

Heero buvait son café tout en réfléchissant à la manière d'aborder la discussion quand tout à coup, Duo s'agita dans son sommeil. Duo semblait paniqué, il ne parlait pas mais des larmes se mirent à s'échapper de ses yeux. Heero hésita quelques secondes avant finalement de le réveiller.

Duo se redressa d'un coup lorsque Heero le toucha pour le réveiller.

" Doucement, Duo calme-toi... "

" Heero ? Où est ce que je suis ? "

" On est à la planque. On vient de revenir de mission. Tu t'es endormi puis tu as fait un cauchemar... "

Instinctivement Duo s'était blotti dans les bras de Heero. Heero loin de repoussait Duo essayer de le calmer en le serrant contre lui. D'habitude, c'était assez efficace... Car ce n'était pas la première fois que Duo se réveiller ainsi en pleine nuit pris par un cauchemar et Heero en avait maintenant l'habitude. Mais ce soir, ces cauchemars prenaient une autre dimension dans l'esprit de Heero.

Au bout d'un moment, Duo calmé, il relâcha son étreinte de son ami, ses larmes avaient cessées de couler.

" Merci Heero. "

Heero se contenta de murmurer un " hn ".

Puis ne trouvant pas les mots pour commencer, ni pour s'expliquer. Heero décida d'aborder le thème de façon détournée, Duo ne voulait jamais parler de ses rêves à Heero mais aujourd'hui, Heero était bien décidé à savoir.

" Encore le même cauchemar ? "

Duo surpris fixa Heero avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

" Oui "

" Tu devrais m'en parler, ça te soulagerait peut-être... "

" Non je ne préfére pas... "

" Pourquoi ? "

Duo semblait maintenant sur la défensive.

" Parceque ça ne regarde que moi ! "

Heero ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton pris par Duo.

" Peut-être mais si je peux t'aider... "

" Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. "

Cette phrase blessa énormément Heero. Vexé, Heero voulait rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Duo.

" Tu n'as peut-être pas besoin de mon aide mais en attendant tu m'empêches de dormir. "

Heero savait pertinamment qu'il venait de mentir mais cette phrase avait eu l'effet escompté. Duo touché ne savait pas quoi répliquer. S'en voulant aussitôt après avoir prononcé sa phrase, Heero s'excusa.

" Je suis désolé Duo, excuse-moi, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit et je suis fatigué alors je m'emporte pour un rien... "

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'un sourire apparut sur son visage, Heero su qu'il était pardonné.

" C'est pas grave, c'est de ma faute aussi, je suis grognon parceque je viens de me réveiller. "

Sur ses mots, Duo se leva. En caleçon, il chercha ses pantoufles avant de partir petit-déjeuner tout en adressant un dernier sourire à Heero pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était pardonné. Heero lui resta dans la chambre jusqu'au retour de Duo venu enfin s'habiller.

En attendant Duo, Heero avait encore réfléchi à comment aborder la question mais n'ayant rien trouvé, il l'aborda frontalement et ça dès que Duo fut dans la chambre. Duo venait juste de fermer la porte de la chambre quand Heero lâcha :

" Je t'ai vu hier. "

Duo qui ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase sourit.

" Moi aussi, je t'ai vu hier ! "

Mais Heero loin de se détourner continuer sur sa lancée.

" Je t'ai vu hier au milieu de ses soldats morts. "

La phrase fit un choc à Duo qui en laissa tomber son T-shirt.

Heero, lui, continua de parler.

" J'ai parlé avec Quatre, je sais pour Shinigami. "

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, Duo éclata.

" Non, tu ne sais rien ! "

En disant ses mots, Duo avait changé, il était devenu très agressif.

" Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de vivre seul ! De voir tous les gens mourrir autour de soi ! "

Heero ne répondit pas et Duo continua.

" Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de voir ses parents, ses amis, les personnes qui vous ont adoptées mourrir sous ses yeux ! "

" Duo calme-toi... "

Toujours crispé sur la défensive, Duo consenti malgré tout à se calmer.

" Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? "

" Parceque je ne voulais pas que l'on me juge comme tu le fait ! Je n'ai besoin de la pitié de personne ! "

Puis tout à coup, la voix de Duo se fit plus faible...

" Et parceque... Parceque je ne... je ne voulais pas que vous voyez cette part de moi... Je ne voulais pas vous perdre... Et surtout pas toi. "

Heero ne savait pas quoi répondre à cette phrase. Il préféra ignorer cette révélation pour continuer à interroger Duo.

" Et pourquoi s'appelle-t-il Shinigami ? "

Duo radouci par sa dernière phrase répondit sans hésiter.

" Parceque c'est une personnification de la mort, c'est lui qui amène la mort et me protège contre tout les dangers. Il me permet de rester en vie et de ne pas me laisser mourrir de chagrin... Il me soutient et m'aide à chaque fois que j'ai à me battre... "

" Duo... "

Duo dévisagea Heero.

" Je ne suis pas fou si c'est à ça que tu penses ! "

" Non, je ne penserai jamais ça... Duo je te connais... "

Un léger silence se fit.

" Et quand est-il apparu ?

" A la mort de celui qui m'a élevé dans la rue, Solo... "

Sans s'en rendre compte, Duo commença à se confier... Heero ne disait plus rien. Il écoutait Duo lui parler de Solo, puis des souvenirs de ses parents, de soeur Hélène puis du père Maxwell... Duo en vint ensuite à parler de Shinigami, de sa présence, de ses relations avec lui, de comment il le traitait...

Heero en l'écoutant compris que Shinigami n'était autre qu'une personne que Duo s'était créer parcequ'il avait toujours était seul et abandonné...

Lorsque Duo eu fini de parler et de tout raconter. Heero se rapprocha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.

" Duo, maintenant tu n'est plus seul. Nous sommes tous la pour toi et moi le premier. Tu aurais dû nous en parler... "

Duo se serra à son tour dans les bras de Heero.

" Je ne voulais pas que vous me détestiez... "

Heero sourit.

" Voyons Duo, il est impossible de te détester ! Je ne te cacherai pas que j'ai été très surpris et inquiet hier mais jamais je ne t'ai détesté. "

Duo se redressa pour fixer Heero, ses yeux étaient lein de larmes.

" C'est vrai ? "

" Bien sûr. "

Duo enchanté ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement qui surpris Heero, Duo l'embrassa.

Heero surpris ne répondit pas au baiser de Duo. Duo s'arrêta aussitôt en s'excusant et en pleurant encore plus.

" je suis désolé Heero... Je... "

Mais lorsqu' Heero réalisa ce qu'il venait de se passer ce fut lui qui donna suite au baiser en embrassant Duo à son tour. Un immense bonheur parcourut tout le corps de Heero. Une sensation de chaleur et de bien-être comme il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant... Lorsque Heero mit fin au baiser, Duo posa sa tête dans les bras de Heero et murmura :

" Je t'aime. "

Un immense sourire aparut sur le visage d'Heero. Il venait enfin de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait pour Duo et pourquoi il s'était autant inquiété.

A son tour, Heero se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Duo :

" Je t'aime. "

Duo sourit malgré ses larmes qui coulaient à nouveau. Au bout d'un moment fatigué d'avoir pleuré, Duo se rendormit dans les bras de Heero.

Heero ne bougea pas et resta un long moment là, à regarder Duo, la personne qu'il aimait...

Malgré ses défauts...

Malgré ses problémes...

Lorsque Duo se réveilla à nouveau, ils descendirent tout les deux expliquer aux autres ce que vivait Duo... Puis quelques temps plus tard, ils leur annoncérent qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Ils étaient tellement heureux tout les deux... Tellement complices...

Ils se connaissaient par coeur...

Duo et Heero s'étaient trouvés, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre...

Et plus le temps passé, plus Shinigami se fit de moins en moins présent jusqu'à ce que qu'un beau jour, il disparaisse complétement.

Duo n'avait plus besoin de lui...

Maintenant il avait une famille pour le protéger et surtout pour l'aimer.

Mais cette famille ne lui donnerai jamais autant d'amour que lui en donnait Heero...

Fin

J'espère que ça vous a plu... Qu'est ce que ça a été dur pour moi d'écrire ça et dans tout les sens du terme... Faire une histoire d'amour qui résiste à tout... Enfin j'espère que le résultat n'est pas trop mauvais...

J'espère surtout Ephemeris que tu n'es pas déçu par ce que j'ai fait de ton début...

En attendant, si ça vous a plu... N'oubliez pas de nous laisser des reviews... Merci d'avance... Ca fait toujours énormément plaisir et si ce type de défi vous plaît nous renouvellerons l'expérience...

Heji non ! c'est Hiji mince non je vais y arriver Eiji oh et puis flûte Heiji


End file.
